prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Jones
|birth_place= Port Arthur, Texas |death_date= |death_place= near Atlanta, Georgia |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut=1968 |retired=1991 }} Paul Frederick (June 16, 1942 - April 18, 2018) was an American professional wrestler and manager best known by his ring name Paul Jones. He had success in the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA)'s Mid-Atlantic region, including an NWA World Tag Team title reign with Rick Steamboat. Career Paul Frederick was born on June 16 in Port Arthur, Texas. He started wrestling around 1968 in the Mid-Atlantic promotions on the east coast, where he spent most of his career. He was known as Al Fredericks before changing his ring name to "Number One" Paul Jones. He became famous in the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions, where he won the NWA United States Heavyweight title and the NWA World Tag Team titles. His most frequent partners were Rick Steamboat and the Masked Superstar. Briefly in 1980, Jones wrestled as Mr. Florida, a masked wrestler in Championship Wrestling from Florida. In the 1980s, he became a heel manager, and he called his stable Paul Jones' Army. He was involved in a huge feud with "Boogie Woogie Man" Jimmy Valiant where he ended up having his head shaved. Among the members of his "Army" were Rick Rude, Manny Fernandez, Pez Whatley (known as Shaska), Baron Von Raschke, The Barbarian, Teijho Khan, The Mighty Wilbur, Abdullah the Butcher, Superstar Billy Graham, Ivan Koloff and Vladimir Petrov, The Assassins and The Russian Assassins (David Sheldon & Jack Victory). He also managed the Powers of Pain. He left Jim Crockett Promotions around the time Ted Turner bought it and renamed it World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Jones last competed in the Mid-Atlantic indy promotion South Atlantic Pro Wrestling, where he won its heavyweight championship in 1990, and he also reunited with former NWA World Tag Team Championship partner Rick Steamboat for one tag team match, a loss to Robert Fuller and Matt Borne on September 4, 1990 in Spartanburg, South Carolina. He retired in 1991 to Charlotte, North Carolina, where he owned an automobile repair shop called the Paul Jones Body Shop. Death Frederik died in the week of April 18, 2018, at his home near Atlanta. In wrestling *'Managers' :*Oliver Humperdink *'Wrestlers managed' :*Rick Rude :*Jake "The Snake" Roberts :*Tully Blanchard :*Baron Von Raschke :*The Barbarian :*Teijho Khan :*The Mighty Wilbur :*Abdullah the Butcher :*Superstar Billy Graham :*Ivan Koloff :*Vladimir Petrov :*Kamala :*Manny Fernandez *'Tag teams & stables managed' :*The Assassins (Jody Hamilton and Hercules Hernandez) :*The Russian Assassins (David Sheldon and Jack Victory) :*The Powers of Pain (The Barbarian and The Warlord) :*Paul Jones' Army Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Other honoree (2004) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Florida version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA Florida Television Championship (2 times) :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Atlantic Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Nelson Royal :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Rick Steamboat (3), Tiger Conway Jr. (1), and Bob Bruggers (1) :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Championship (4 times) :*NWA World Television Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA United States Heavyweight Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (2 times)1 :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Rick Steamboat (1), Masked Superstar (2), Baron Von Raschke (2), and Wahoo McDaniel (1) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Nelson Royal *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' :*NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1978 - with Rick Steamboat *'South Atlantic Pro Wrestling' **SAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Manager (1986) 1Jones actually won the championship on three occasions. However, only two reigns are officially recognized by World Wrestling Entertainment, which claims the history of this title for its WWE United States Championship. External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Texas wrestlers Category:1942 births Category:1968 debuts Category:1991 retirements Category:2018 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Alex Turk Promotions alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Houston Wrestling alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni